DE 3642063 discloses a cover material according to the preamble of claim 1, and wherein the elastomeric layer is formed of a non-tacky polyisobutylene substrate (PIB). The cover material is provided with an adhesive layer for being sealed to a base, eg a roof, in connection with a roof lead-in. Wax is added so as to protect the polyisobutylene substrate against ozone. At high temperatures, eg on a hot summer's day, the wax may escape from the polyisobutylene substrate and thus ruin the bonding to the base, whereby the material may slide. Furthermore, the surface is not suitable for being painted over.
DE 3310989 disclosed a plastically deformable cover material comprising an elastomeric layer and a plastically deformable metal mesh. The elastomer material is made from a rubber material, preferably vulcanizable EPDM rubber (ethylene-propylene rubber). Various reinforcing fillers and vulcanizing accelerators are often added to this polymer material to obtain sufficiently strong mechanical properties. These additives hamper the adhesiveness of the material such that long-term adhesion is difficult to obtain.
DE 2225358 discloses a plastically deformable cover material comprising an elastomeric layer and a plastically deformable metal mesh, the elastomeric layer comprising a non-adhesive bitumen-rubber compound on one side and a self-adhesive bitumen-rubber layer on the other side. A draw-back of this cover material is that suitable bitumen compositions have a softening point of between 70° C. and 175° C. resulting in limited low-temperature formability thereof. Furthermore bitumen-based materials are not suitable for bonding by means of conventional glues and joint sealants.
EPO 0 924 363 discloses the use of inter alia polyurethane in cover materials of the above type.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,964 discloses a cover material in which EPDM-rubber is used as elastomer.